Berry Scary 2: Return Of the Pink Imaginary Menace
by EvolvedOrchid124
Summary: Bloo has a secret to reveal, and Berry is back. Changed back to original title. Coco is actually in love with Bloo; Mac is being neglected from his frienship with the blob. COMPLETE!
1. Missing Berry

Chapter 1:Missing Berry

Bloo glanced up at the nonstop ticking clocks on the wall in the foyer. Three pm they all read, just the time that Mac should be arriving for his daily visit to Foster's. The blue depressed blob sighed in sadness. There was one secret he has kept for this past whole year, and no one, not even his best companion in the whole wide universe, Mac even is informed of this...since ever he has met Berry,(remember in the episode ''Berry Scary?'') Bloo felt love toward her just as Berry felt love toward him. Bloo never showed his affection in a lovey-dovey way unlike Berry had, and just covered it up with funny expression and pretending not to know her name. Yeah, Berry did kind of look like a Heather, I do agree with Mr.Kazoo here.

Through Blooregard's nonseeable ears, the chime of the doorbell went smoothly threw. He rushed to the magenta door, and unfastened it to greet his friend.

''Hey, Bloo,'' Mac introduced as he walked casually in the mansion, saying his ''Hello'' in his usual happy, positive, and cheery voice.

''Hey Mac.'' Bloo's greeting showed himself looking to the floor, his eyes closed tight to hide his tears of sorrow, and the voice sounded to be a lot more sad than glad. Bloo trotted away from Mac slowly.

''Buddy, what's wrong?'' Mac came up to his friend, and placed a hand around his shoulder.

''Oh, you'll just be mad at me!''

''You're actually crying, Bloo. I've never seen you cry before.''

''Yes, I am aware of that. I cry just about every night because my...my...my...I...I...I...''

''Spit it out already!''

''I love Berry! There! You happy!''

Mac gasped. Oh, how mad and rageful he was now!

''You...you...actually love that nutty nutterson. But I thought you forgot about her. You said so yourself a year ago.''

''That I am also aware of, my friend. But I just said that so you wouldn't be mad if I told the truth that I actually loved Berry. From the time I saw her, I...''

''I don't want to her it, Bloo. I can't believe you!''

''Mac, stop! I love Berry, and nothing will change that!''

''There are other girls besides Miss NuttyNutterson!''

''Don't call her that anymore Mac! She is my beloved Cherry...''

''You mean Berry. And okay, sorry. What about we go play a game of hide and seek with Ed, Coco, Rio, and Wilt so you can get Berry off your chest, okay?''

Bloo gave it some thought. ''Oh, alright.''

More will come eventually. I'm sooooooooooooo busy in school and stuff, so I'll try to update as much as I can. ;)


	2. Who Is It?

Chapter 2: Who Is It?

''Whoa am I parched!'' Bloo voiced as he tiredly sat in a chair that went along to the wide table in the Foster's dining room. Rio, Mac, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo performed the same, and sighed heavily.

''Man! Hiding and seeking sure can take your breath away,'' Mac complimented.

''Who wants some lemonade?'' Wilt inquired all his companions.

''Sure.'' Mac, Coco, Eduardo, Bloo, and Rio performed their answer all in one item. Wilt rose from his seat, and made his way to the kitchen to devise the lemony, yellow, sugary, ice cold drink.

''So, Bloo,'' Rio started her statement. ''How are you holding up?''

''What do you mean?'' Bloo scratched his head.

''The Berry girl. You know, I'm sorry, but how are you so in love with her?''

''I don't know. I just am. Whenever I'm around her, I just feel...alive.''

''You know, Senor Bloo, Senorita Berry really liked you, too.''

''Really?''

''Coco! Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco.(Duh! She was always making them crazy macaroni models of you all the time!)''

''I'm so awsome, Coco. What do you expect? Every girl is in love with me.'' Rio and Coco rolled their eyes as in saying, ''Yeah, whatever!''

''Coco.(Right)'' Coco said her statement, making use of some fresh, good sarcasm.

''You just hatein', Co. As well as you, too, Rio. Wait, you don't need to hate 'cause you have Wilt already. I just still wish Berry was here. Maybe she still likes me like a year ago.''

''I wouldn't count on that, Bloo,'' Mac added to the conversation.

''Mac, don't jinx it. Berry is the only girl for me. I've tried finding imaginary females on the Internet, but they just think I'm crazy or something.''

''Hey, what did I tell you about chatting on the Internet to strangers?''

''Like I've said before, you aint my momma.''

''Oh, forget it!'' Wilt came out and served the lemonade. Each friend thanked him. As the companions sipped on their refreshing liquid, they continued the talk of Bloo's crazy love life, and gave him suggestions on how to cope just besides talking to imaginary girls on the Internet. Mac was then called. Frankie poked her head in the dining room door.

''Mac, can you come her for a sec?'' she inquired as she gestured her hand.

''Sure.'' Mac sat down his empty glass on the surface of the table, and exited the room.

''What is it, Frankie?''

''Well, someone is here to see Bloo, and I think he'll be really happy.''

''Who?''

''Don't get mad, but it's Berry.''

''Oh, gosh! Why is that everyone now is feeling sympathy for Bloo and Nutty Nutterson! And how do you know Bloo loves Berry anyway?''

''I heard him talking to himself about her. C'mon, Mac. This will make him so happy.''

''Whatever? What do you want me to do?''

''Take this blindfold, and wrap it around Bloo's eyes. Lead him to the foyer to Berry. I'll do this to Berry too.''

''Alright.'' Mac went back into the foyer, and to Bloo's chair.

''Hey, Bloo. Me and Frankie have a surprise for you. Take this blindfold and tie it on yours eyes.''

''A surprise? Lay it on may!'' Bloo jumped from his perching stance quickly after hearing the word, ''surprise'' that he always loved the meaning of. He did as he was directed to. Once the blindfold blinded his seeing, Mac took Bloo's hand, and step by step carefully leaded him to the foyer in front of Berry as Frankie and Mac planned.

The two humans devised a countdown.''1...2...3...take the blindfolds off!'' the pair cheered.

Cliffhanger I know! Check back for the next chapter, my viewers.


	3. A New Relationship

Chapter 3: A New Relationship

Frankie and Mac speedily exited the foyer before Bloo and Berry were able to remove their blindfolds. As they gazed into eachother's eyes, both the sets of them got bigger and bigger by the millisecond like a cookie in which is jumbo sized. Sparkles formed within in the speechless imaginaries.

''Bloo?''

''Berry?''

''Oh, gosh! This can't be happening! This is just berry delightful! I've missed you!'' Berry threw her arms around Bloo, almost suffocating him.

''Yeah...and...I...missed...you...too...Berry. You're...choking...me.''

''Oh, sorry. I don't know what got over me. Look, Bloo, I have a strong confession to make. You might not feel the same, though.''

''I have a confession, too. What about we just say it together?''

''Okay.''

''3,2,1!''

The two bellowed their confessions and answers. ''I love you!'' The two were more startled than they have ever been.

''You really feel that way, Bloo? But I thought that you always didn't like me. You even got my name wrong all the time with Cherry, Carry, and Heather.''

''Well, I kinda used them kind of things to cover up my love for you. No offense, but I sometimes always thought you were somewhat annoying, but after a few days, I came through. I felt love for you, and never knew how to tell you. I would get all nervous, and stuff. But I still think you look like a Heather. You know?''

''Sure. And none taken.'' Berry then made a sudden movement. This movement was too quick that it made Bloo jump a tiny piece, but kept his stance as it went on. Berry placed her lips on Bloo's, and hugged him. Bloo did the same, after a few seconds.

''Aw, isn't that just sweet, Mac?'' Frankie asked as the two were peeking and eavesdropping on the conversation behind the wall.

''I got to admit, yes. Maybe Berry won't be so bad this time.''

AN: Chapter 4 will be longer.


	4. Pizza Chucks & the Club

Chapter 4: Pizza Chucks & the Club

''Mac! Mac!''

''Yeah, Bloo?''

''Can I please go out tonight?''

''Where?''

''Oh, you are so stupid! Don't you remember I told you two days ago that Berry and I going out on Friday to Pizza Chucks?(tried to make it ryhme with Pizza Hut) And so, today is Friday, and can I please go out? C'mon, Mac! This is my first love situation were it really is true. I want to give Berry the best night of her life she has ever had in the whole wide universe!''

Bloo was babbling and rambling on and on so fast that it was hard for Mac to soak it in his cranium. At that moment, that's when Mac described Bloo as Goo because of his excessive talking, and it seemed like it operated more than a hundred miles and hour.

''Oh, alright. Whatever. Besides, I think Berry will be a bit better than her last visit.''

''You are so rad, man! Thanks.'' That's when the excited light blue blob ran off, and around the corner.

''Any...time, I guess.'' Mac scratched the back of his neck.

* * *

''Oh, Berry. My little sweet cherry. I have something for you.'' Bloo pranced in the room that he and Berry shared like a deer. 

''Hey, Blooberry! What is it?''

''Well, I went to the flower store, and I knew how much you like roses. So...'' Bloo revealed the bouquet of roses from behind his back.

''I got you these.''

Berry took them with her gentle, no fingered hands, and sniffed them with glee. She sighed happily, and made her statement. ''Bloo, these are berry sweet. I'll be sure to put these in a vase! Thank you berry much!''

''You're berry welcome.''

''Hey, you mocking me?''

''Nah.'' Bloo waved his hand. ''No way. I was just talking your language. I kinda do like that replacement with very with berry. It's cute.''

''Thanks.'' Berry kissed Bloo's cheeck. ''I'll be back.'' Bloo felt the cheeck he was smooched on and grinned. He could just see his future already.

* * *

Mac helped adjust Bloo's tuxedo to discover flaws if any in front of a mirror in his room. Every little thing had to be perfect so Bloo can wow Berry. 

''So, you're ready for this date, huh?''

''Sure am, bud! You know, this is my first date ever, so don't act like a parent and take tons and tons of pictures, got that?''

''I wasn't even thinking of that, but what about just one and I'll get double prints?''

''Okay. Have it your way. Berry said she'll be down in the foyer, and I was going to meet her there. Coco is helping her get ready for our date.''

''Okay. I'll come with you in case if you get nervous.''

''Nervous? You're looking at Blooregard Q. Kazoo here who never gets nervous, when it comes to da ladies.''

Bloo and Mac trotted down to the foyer. It was moments later that Berry was at the top of the stairs, dress in a beautiful light purple dress just her size along with the same colored high heels and earrings. She held a small black purse within her hand. Berry batted her eyes as Bloo's went ginormously big from seeing her new girlfriend's beauty.

''She's...so...pretty.'' Mac just chuckled at his imaginary friend's comment as Berry slowly came down the stairs.

''Thanks, Bloo.'' Apparantly, Berry heard the small comment that was given to her. She held out her hand, and Bloo took it with his own. The pair grinned and blushed in one package.

''Hey, guys. Can I get a picture?''

''Sure.''

Mac held his camera in the position of Bloo and Berry. The couple posed nicely as Mac pressed a button that made a snapshot of that certain second.

''See ya, Mac,'' Bloo made farewell.

''See ya. And don't be out too late! Be home by ten.''

''Whatever!''

With that, Mac closed the door as Bloo and Berry walked in the dark night to Pizza Chucks.

* * *

''So, what is it that you want? I can get you your own pizza, and I can get my own, or we can share a large pepperoni pizza,'' said Bloo as he scanned the menu. 

''I think...we can share. I don't want to take you as money bags or anything.''

''It's settled, then. I'll get a large pepperoni pizza, a chocolate shake for me, and a pina colada for you, since I know how much you love those things.'' Bloo turned to the cashier whose name was Kyle.

''Can I have a large pepperoni, one chocolate shake for me, and a pina colada for the lady, my good man? I believe this should cover it.'' Bloo handed the cashier a twenty dollar bill and a five dollar bill. The outcome of the order came to twenty-four dollars, so Bloo received one dollar back.

''Coming up, sir.''

''So, Berry. Where have you been all this time since you rolled away on the giant rubber band ball?''

''Well, I've been kinda on my own. I would have to ask people for a lot, and they were willing to give it me. Soon, some girl named Sally, took me to her home, and I became her best friend. Although, she kinda had to move, and I wasn't able to come. At that point, I was on my own again. I remembered Foster's, and thought that I would give it another chance, and maybe to see you again.''

''Whoa! Sounds like you've gone through a lot of agony and stuff. Sorry to hear about your friend.''

''Thanks. But that's all behind me, now. What matters it that I'm with you, and I found the true love that is my life.'' Berry wrapped her arms around Bloo, and kept them there. Bloo performed the same.

''Here's your order, Mr. Kazoo.''

Bloo went on his tippy toes, and took the tray from the counter. ''Thanks Kyle.''

Berry and Bloo sat themselves at a two seated table. Bloo set down the tray on the table, and pulled out a chair for Berry.

''After you.''

''Thanks.''

Bloo pushed the chair under the table, after Berry perched herself on it. Bloo sat himself on a chair, and the two began to eat their dinner. As Bloo would usually do, he would gobble down his food like a horse, but he was around a girl at this time. Girls find that stuffing in your food vigorously is gross and disgusting is what he found from Mac's knowlege and from the fact that he has three years more experience.

The blob slowly ate his pizza using edicantce techniques. Berry did the reappearance. As they ate their supper, Bloo and Berry talked about various subjects. Soon, the couple finished.

''Hey, Berry. What about we go to a dance club? Oh, what about Club Imaginary? That's were all the crazy party animal imaginary friends go to sing and dance.''

''I'm not sure.'' Berry glanced at her watch. ''It's already 9:45pm, and Mac said we have to be home by ten and no later.''

''Berry, Berry, Berry. C'mon, girl! Loosen up some. I think he won't be too mad if we're in there for only ten, fifteen minutes.''

''Okay. But if you say so.'' The two left a dollar each as a tip, and made their way to Club Imaginary. A big, green, slimey imaginary frog seized them from walking.

''Hey, yo. You guys aint on dis list. I can't let you in.''

''Hey! I'm trying to have my girl and I some fun! Please?'' The green frog scratched under his chin, and pondered for an exact minute. ''Oh, well. But only this once. Next time, you gotta call ahead of time to be accepted.''

''Thanks.''

As the couple entered the loud club, they spotted disco balls of all colors, loads of imaginary friends dancing like crazy, and some on a stage in another room, having a singing competition.

''Wow, Bloo! This is berry awsome! C'mon, let's dance!'' Even with high heels on, she was able to run without falling on the floor. She tugged Bloo to the dance floor. When, ''Ring the Alarm'' by Beyonce came on, which was one of Berry's favorite songs, she danced in her own way. Bloo decided to join because of the cool beat within the song that was playing. Without knowing how time flew by quickly, Bloo and Berry were in there for an hour straight.

''Okay. Okay. My homies!'' The DJ(one you saw in ''Partying Is Such A Sweet Soiree'')bellowed. ''This is da last song for the night. So, my men, kiss them girls with all your might!''

''Kiss the Girl'' by Ashley Tisdale then began to play, and Bloo and Berry's dancing turned into a waltz. When the last sentence was sang in the song, Bloo and Berry kissed.

Berry looked at her watch, when the two finished kissing.

''Oh, God! Bloo, do you know what time it is?''

''Time for me to kiss you again.''

''No! Bloo, it eleven. We're an hour late!''

''Oh, shoot! You're right! Let's go!'' The pair ran hand in hand all the way to Foster's

* * *

Mac had phoned his mother that he was going to stay at a friend's house so he was able to spend the night at Foster's. He was really becoming mad because of Bloo and Berry's tardiness in not being home yet.

''I thought I told them two to be home by ten, and what do they do? They're an hour late!'' Mac crossed his arms in not patience in waiting.

''Mac, they're totally okay. Bloo just called me, and they're on their way now. Don't get all tensed, kay?'' Frankie told the nine-year-old.

''Whatever! When I say be home at a certain time, then dang heck be home at that time!''

''Hey, you can't guide Bloo all the time. He actually has his own love life, now. He's just maturing fast. Ya know, I think you're getting jealous since Bloo is spending more time with Berry than you.''

''No way. Well, I'll admit that I miss everday coming to Foster's and Bloo always greeting me. Wilt, Ed, or Coco are always answering the door, or the first I say ''Hi.'' to. Bloo has been in his room with Berry a big majority of the time, when I come here.''

''It'll be okay. And Mac, they've only been together for three days. So, you're getting jealous this fast?''

''Well...''

''Berry sorry we're late, Mac.''

Mac turned to see Bloo and Berry still hand in hand smiling for mercy so he wouldn't go ballistic and yell at them.

''It's okay. You guys might want to go to sleep, though. I think yous been having a rough, fun night.''

''Sure,'' Bloo answered as the couple made their way up the stairs.

''Wow, Mac. You actually didn't yell at them? I thought you were mad because they were late in coming home.''

''Yeah. But as you said, Frankie. You can't guide him forever. For now on, I'll let him stay out as much as he wants. Well, as long as it's not over midnight.''

Frankie smiled, ruffled the kid's hair, and made her way up the stairs as well.


	5. Cheese Arrives

Chapter 5: Cheese Arrives

AN: Hey, thanks Maxxo1995. That was a pretty good idea to put Cheese in this story. It might make the story more exciting and attract more curious readers. Thanks again! On with Chapter 5:)

''I like cereal! I have ringworm!'' shouted a yellow imaginary friend by the name of Cheese. Bloo covered his nonseen ears, and closed his eyes tight.

''What the heck are doing here, Cheese? You don't live here!''

''I like chocolate milk! Bring me some fishy crackers, Bloo Bloo!''

''Shut up!''

''Bloo, be considerate.''

Bloo turned to see his friend, Mac coming into the foyer. He began to explain the whole story. ''Louise is moving away to Texas, and she can't take Cheese with her. So, she is keeping him here at Foster's, and will send him letters off and on. That means you two can be brothers again. Isn't that great?''

''Whatever! This means I won't have any time to spend with Berry. All day he'll keep saying 'I like cereal! I like chocolate milk! I have typhoid!' and all that other stupid stuff! Cheese will just be up my butt all the time, too! Why can't you take care of him at your apartment?''

''Uh, hello! My Mom said I had to give you up, and if she said that, she doesn't want another imaginary friend in her home. Can you just do this for me when I'm gone?''

''Whatever! But as long as you watch him when you're here.''

''Deal, but only half the time, okay.''

''Alright.''

Just at that moment, Berry trotted in the foyer with another macaroni model of Bloo. This was the sixth macaroni model this week, and it was only Tuesday.

''Hey, Bloo. This is for you.'' She handed him her masterpiece that she took two hours to work on. Cheese then started the crazy party of rampage.

''Play tag!'' Cheese jumped on Bloo, making him drop his macaroni model. It broke into small, tiny pieces as it hit the floor. As Berry glanced at the broken work of art she has worked very hard on, her eyes flamed with fire and her body shook in anger.

''You stupid yellow freak! You broke my model for my Blueberry sweet heart! I'm gonna kill you!'' She chased Cheese around the foyer, going in circles and circles galore.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Crazy person going to take over the world! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Magenta person going to take over world, and no cereal will come!'' Cheese screamed so loud that is echoed throughout the mansion.

''You stupid bastard! I worked a long time on that!'' Bloo stopped his girlfriend by coming in front of her, and taking her shoulders tight.

''Berry, I demand you to calm down right this instant! Your macaroni models of myself really touch me, but that doesn't mean if it breaks by Cheese, don't chase him!'' Berry breathed in her oxygen at a hard pace to replace from her shouting and screaming.

''Whatever. Sorry whatever your name is,'' Berry apologized to the dandelion colored, annoying friend.

''Cheese!'' Cheese yelled obnoxiously.

''Sorry, Cheese brain.''

''It Cheese!''

''Stupid cheese brain!''

''It's Cheese, magenta person.''

''I'm not a magenta person! It's Berry! Berry! Berry! Berry!''

Mac came between the dark pink and yellow imaginaries to seize this nonsensible fight. ''Guys, this is just nuts! If you have nothing nice to say to eachother, then stay away from eachother is the solution! Got it?''

''Whatever!'' Cheese and Berry replied simultaneously. Mac sighed, and wiped his forehead. He whispered to Bloo, ''Keep them two apart, will ya?''

''Okay, fine,'' Bloo whispered in answer.


	6. WHAT?

Chapter 6: WHAT?

Two months later

Bloo yawned as he rose from the bottom bunk. Berry still was sleeping at the top. To Bloo's conclusion, Berry has been acting a little weird lately. Last night as well at the previous, he discovered Berry by the fridge, gobbling down cookie dough ice cream like a pig. She has been also yelling at him for no reason. Once, the blob asked if she desired to go to the park, but Berry just yelled ''Stay away from me!''

_''Berry has never ate a whole tub of ice cream before without even feeling full after eating half. And why is she screaming at me when I didn't even do something stupid or bad? What has gotten into that girl?''_

Later in the day, Bloo was sitting on a green couch, stuffing salt & vinegar chips in his mouth. As he did this, he viewed ''Bad Boys 2'' on channel USA. He saw an explosion and chanted, ''Cool!''

Berry had her head facing the floor as she shuffled to the couch, and perched herself beside her boyfriend. Bloo looked at her with concerning eyes. He flicked off the TV, coming to the solution that Berry was in need for a nice talk.

''Berry, what's wrong?''

''Oh, nothing.''

''C'mon, Bear. You can tell me anything, and you know I won't ever be angry at you.''

''It's hard to put in words. I mean, it's a happy and sad feeling at the same time. Well, it's actually something all gladful, but I'm just not ready for it. Well, now I gotta be ready for it in nine months.''

''Oh, Lord! You're...you're...having a kid?''

Berry nodded, now with a smile on her face.

''A kid! A kid! We're gonna have a kid! Oh, gosh! Berry, this is wonderful! I've always wanted one!'' Bloo literally jumped up and down on the light blue painted walls as Berry giggled with joy. The wall blended with Bloo's skin color like a color changing lizard.

It was 3pm, and Mac was soon at Foster's. Bloo pounced on Mac as he entered the door.

''Whoa, Bloo! What's gotten into you? Did you take your routy pills this morning?''

''Funny, Mac a laka, but no. Guess what?''

''Tell me.''

Bloo was silent for a few seconds, but bursted with happiness in the next moment. ''Me and Berry are gonna be parents!''

''You mean...'' Bloo nodded with his eyes closed and a wide grin to show for it.

''That's great. But you know, kids are responsiblility. They need lots of care, and I mean lots of it.''

''I know, Mr. Albert Einstein. You're a kid yourself.''

''I just hope you two won't get into too many fights when your child is born. The kid might do it when they get older, which means taking after you.''

''Relax, will ya? The baby aint coming until nine months from now, so me and Bear got a lot of time on our hands to prepare things. I'll catch ya later. I have some important things to take care of. I'm the macho father around here, now so you know.''

''Yup. Have fun.''

Mac bit his bottom lip as Bloo turned the corner of the hall. How the heck was Bloo going to have a kid without his approval? Well, it was going to happen whether Mac liked it or not. The nine-year-old decided to talk to Frankie. He saw her dusting an imaginary friend's room. Mac entered, and said, ''Frankie, can I talk to you?''

''Sure, kiddo.'' Frankie lowered down to Mac's height. ''What's on your mind?''

''Well, you might've heard, but Berry and Bloo are having a kid in months, and I don't know why they did this without my permission.''

''Well, I'm not trying to sound like a teacher, Mac, but you have to let Bloo choose his own decisions at times.''

''Yeah, I know, but what if they don't know how to take care of it? What if the kid becomes bad in he or she's teen years?''

''Don't worry. I think Bloo and Berry will be just fine. Trust me.'' Frankie ruffled Mac's brown hair, and with that, went back to her dusting objective. Mac exited the room, closing the door behind him, with the same problem still planted in his mind. This made him think hard through the night as he layed in his bed at home.

I know that maybe some of you guys may think that this is ridiculous that Berry and Bloo are having a kid. But I'm continuing anyways. I think this blossoming into a cool story. Plz don't flame.


	7. New Room Decoration & Coco's Secret

Chapter 7: New Room Decoration & Coco's Secret

Three months later

Well, the couple did set up a nice room for the baby that will soon arrive in six months. They found that it was a girl, and went ballistic in redecorating their room. Pink was painted all around the walls with red, giant, sticker hearts that were displayed after the paint dried, and a wooden crib stood at the upper left corner of the room. Soft, light blue carpet was redecorated on the wooden floors. A soft, square, long, pink pad was placed in the base of the crib. Overlapped was the homemade crocheted purple baby blanket Berry bought from Shmeebay, and a white pillow at the top base. Bloo had found a musical player with small stuffed, pink bears that hung on it with strings that played a soft lluluby to get the baby to sleep every night, and it hung over the crib. The bears would stare at the little baby each night to reassure her that everything will be just fine in her troublesome weaknesses and areas.

The bunk bed of Bloo's and Berry's was removed, and they received a single bed so they could share that;this stood at the lower right hand corner of the room. It had yellow wood boards that one was fastened to the start and end points of the bed. Pillows were light blue, and white sheets were to cover Bloo and Berry at the night times when the little girl came.

Bloo and Berry also had saved massive money from selling unwanted pocessions on Shmeebay, and the help with some imaginaries' money, to buy a few things needed for the small child. They were to receive more objects at the baby shower they planned at Berry's seven months of pregnancy. A brown dresser compartment was placed by the window of the room that had three, rectangular drawers. Bloo bought a few stuffed cats, dogs, bears, fish, and lots of other animals that were set up straight beside the crib. As you enter the room, the animals would look at you with happy, gleaming eyes of joy that would make you grin back.

* * *

Coco. Let's talk of Coco for just a few minutes. She is a very independent gal and always wants to go her own paths to success. Yes, Bloo can sometimes taunt her like in one time in having and obsession with her trading cards, and couldn't even apologize for his initial behavoir of throwing eggs at Mac's classmates. But, at last, he was forgiven by humble Coco. Another time was when she had no money to get Madame Foster a birthday present. Bloo had been calling her ''Brokey'' and kept saying ''Only people with money can look at things.'' Eventually, Coco was smart, and got a few jobs throughout the Foster gang's trip to the mall for stingy Mr. Herriman's order of to purchase streamers for the elderly woman's festivity. In the end, Coco purchased a nice massaging chair for Madame Foster, and Bloo got what he deserved-a kick in the shin by strong Coco and being called ''Rip Off Artist'' like he had called everyone that day when he never was delievered what he desired! That showed him! 

But, she has a much softer side for the blue blob. To ellaborate more clearly, it has ever been since after four months of meeting Bloo. It was weird, but Coco just felt that way of Bloo-love. Crazy, I know. I mean, the two fight just fight about all the time like the events I just described in the previous paragraph.

Anyway, Coco was sitting in the clock room of the Foster's mansion in a violet, fur chair. A nice, warm fire kept her cozy as she skimmed through her thoughts. Yes, it was true. Her love for Blooregard Q. Kazoo has gone way overboard. Why didn't she just inform him of her feelings even before Berry came back for him? Why? The answer to that is was lots and lots of nervousness! Lots of it, too! For a year, she has kept this secret of her love towards Bloo, but all he cared about was Berry. Never was Coco talked of in his converstaion, unless if she had something he really wanted. Why would a girl like herself, who doesn't even need a guy, fall for such a selfish jerk? Coco just felt it, and that's all there was to it.

Bloo, as Coco knows, is already ''taken,'' and nothing in reality can change Bloo's feelings for Berry. And why did he fall for a crazy character such as that ''magenta person''? Man, am I just loaded with inquiries today! He just felt it, and that is what there was to it like Coco's affection for him.

_''Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco, Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco,''_ Coco thought.(Translation: ''Even if he doesn't feel love for me, I just mine as well tell him my feelings anyway.'')

The thing is, Coco _still_ wasn't fully ready to reveal this unknown fact. I mean, Bloo is about to become a father! If that's occurring, you just can't have an ordinary girl,(or my apologies-female imaginary friend) tell her feelings to a male imaginary friend, who already has a girlfriend of his own.

_''Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco,''_ was the bird/plane/plant hybrid's last idea. She rose from her chair, and journied through the gigantic halls, to find Bloo in his room. He layed on his bed, skimming in a Superman comic book.(Translation: Maybe I should just forget the whole concept. I need to get on with life.)


	8. Nothing Can Come Out, But There's Hope

Chapter 8: Nothing Can Come Out, But There's Hope

Maxxo1995: Man, you're full of ideas! That's good though. Well, I'm working on another fanfic that one of my OCs kidnap some of my kid OCs, but I'll put Bendy in this to kidnap Cranberry. If I did too much baby kidnappings in my fanfics, it would get a bit boring, but I'll do it for you. :) It might happen in later chapters though, but Bendy will appear. Don't worry. Marvelous ideas! Chapter 8 on the go!

* * *

''Coco,'' the cuckoo friend greeted the blob. Bloo's eyes only slightly came rising up from his book as he replied,''Oh, hey Coco. Whatcha doin?'' Bloo fliped a page. 

''Coco Coco. Coco?''(Nothing really.You?) This was his motive to spring up like a pogo stick, and a smile was invented as his former facial feature.

''Oh, I'm so great! I just can't wait for Cranberry to be born!''

''Coco Coco.''(Nice name.)

''Thanks. It'll match her so well.'' Bloo seized his constant jumping to scan Coco's facial expression.''Hey, you feeling alright? It seems that you're in Depressed Land, or something.''

''Coco Coco Coco Coco.''(Don't worry about me.)

''No, I know there's something wrong. Tell me.''

''Coco. Coco Coco Coco''(No. You'll never understand. It's personal.)

''How personal?''

''Coco! Coco...Coco...''(Alright! I...I...) ''Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco''(Nevermind. Just go back to your stupid comics!)

With that, Coco sped out the room. Bloo raised his thin eyebrow.''Well, what's with that girl? Aw, whatever. I've got comics to read, and chocolate chip cookies to eat!'' Bloo exclaimed as he rushed to the kitchen happily.

* * *

Coco sighed as she causually viewed the hallway with nothing else to do. How was she going to tell Bloo her feelings now? She could just scream it to him fastly, run away, and talk about it later. Coco pictured that scene for a moment, and thought it might be a slight bit too dramatic and bizarre in one package. 

''Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco,'' Coco concluded. (I need to forget about it.) Although, none was swept away from her mind on the subject. Bloo was glued to her cranium like a pestering bug, but in a good way to her. Sometimes, certain females may really like a male, is rejected somewhat, and is still in love. That situation is what poor Coco was buried length wise in. As they say, there are other ''fish'' in the ''sea'', but Bloo just seemed the only one for her. Another lesson is to not push things that aren't meant to be in this world. Bloo was the one for Berry, but who was the one for Coco? Nobody. Nobody right now as spoken.

''Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco? Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco.'' (What am I talking of? I don't need a guy in my life.) On the other hand, no one can direct you into having a boyfriend or girlfriend in your life. Some people are really happy as can be without a soul mate or spouse. But _still_, Coco was in need of a nice conversation with another person or imaginary friend of her gender, and some female advice. With this thought of, Coco powerwalked to Rio and Wilt's room. Wilt wasn't found in the premesis of the basketball themed bedroom for he was occupied in his daily basketball workout. Rio was discovered sitting on the top bunk repainting her nails glitter rose in her regular outfit of a dandelion T-shirt with a big heart in the center, indigo skirt with pink cloth surrounding the bottom, golden hooped earring, red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, and black high heel boots. She waved her hand to let the nailpolish dry, and blew on her nails afterwards.

''Hey, Coco,'' greeted Rio with spunkiness,''what's up?''

''Coco Coco.'' (Nothing much.) Rio had noticed the saddened look implanted onto Coco's palm tree face.

''There gotta be something wrong. Come up here and tell me about it.'' Rio patted a certain position for Coco to sit down at on the green blanket covered bed. Coco performed her directions spoken, and climbed the ladder to the top bunk. She sat pretzel style across from Rio. The purple friend gave one last blow on both sets of nails, closed the cap to the nail polish, and set it aside at the top left corner of the comforting surface.

''Tell me all about it,'' Rio repeated, almost sounding like a mother, trying to solve a problem with one of her children. Coco huffed a giant sigh, and began to explain her conflict. She finished, and Rio gave her a comment.

''Well, Coco, you do love Bloo very much by my observation. It is true that Bloo is with Berry, and you can't really change it, but...''

Rio was interuppted by a pyshic vision playing in her ideas. In it, these sentences were said:

''So, you have been disrespecting Mac and Coco in this relationship?'' Bloo asked in disgrace.

''What's it to you?'' Berry screeched. ''You love me more than them, don't you?''

Bloo gave it some thought to the subject for a moment. ''How could I have been so blind? You were doing it again like last time. I'm sorry, Berry, but if you can't respect any of my friends in this relationship, then I think it's over!''

''So, you're saying you're breaking up with me?''

Bloo nodded. Berry just slapped him, and sped out the front door, forgetting all about giving a farewell to her daughter. The light blue, half pill like friend stared at the door, taking in what just happened.

''Coco?'' (Rio?)

Rio shook her head with eyes shut tight to try to get back to reality. Coco knew this movement, and inquired what was in her vision. Rio explained,''Bloo and Berry broke up because she was treating you and Mac like trash. She went out the door, and that was that. And it happened after their baby was born, but I don't know how long of a period. So, you might have a chance after all!''

The best friend smiled gratefully. Coco thanked Rio for her assistance, and exited the room.


	9. Love Complication Devised

Chapter 9: Love Complication Devised

Four months later

Berry's baby shower was sensational indeed. New things were brought for arriving baby Cranberry like more massive stuffed animals, bottles, added blankets to keep it warm, and all the other things a baby needs that Berry and Bloo never collected yet.

She was missing the baby shower, but Coco decided to try to make a move. Maybe a note can express her feelings a bit better than spoken words. But what if Berry finds out? What if Coco is the cause of ending Bloo and Berry's loving relationship? Knowing Bloo would never own the similar emotions she prospers, she was perched at a desk in her room, pencil and paper before her, staring at her eyes and informing her to write and write to her heart's desire. Coco sighed as she started to scribble.

Coco,

Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco. Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco, Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco. Coco Coco Coco, Coco Coco Coco Coco.

Coco,

Coco

Coco proof read her miniature letter, thinking of it as meaningless. She was pondering to rip it up, and throw it in the trash bin, but her heart just wasn't set on that idea. Oh, what the heck! She was going to contribute it to Bloo if Berry liked it or not! You can't let some crazy, overrated, obsessive, magenta tinted girl just keep you from expressing your emotions to a certain blob. Coco wasn't gonna take one piece of the subject whatsoever.

Later that night, when the baby shower was at the peak of ending, Coco made her way to Bloo and Berry's room. Luckily, she peeked in the crack of the door to find that Berry was not in there at the moment's time. Quickly, Coco slipped the note that was folded in squares at the bottom slit of the wooden green door, and skidded for ''high hills.''

''What?'' Bloo asked himself, rising from his bed. He trotted over to the door, and picked up the note that was placed there. He unfastened it, and translated Coco's language to read it aloud.

Bloo,

I have something to tell you. I know that you don't feel the same, but I love you and that's all I gotta say. Stupid I know, but that's just how I really feel.

Sincerely,

Coco

''Really stupid,'' Bloo repeated from the note. ''But, do I feel the same for her? I mean, I did kinda have some much of a spec of a crush for her when I first came here. Oh, who am I kidding? I never liked Coco that way! Or did I? Wait...I think I did. Yup. But, I'm with Berry. Oh, this is just too complicating!''

''Oh, so you have another girl, do you?'' a familar figure stepped in the room. It was Berry, who heard Bloo's whole self conversation.

''No! What made you think that?''

''I heard all that you said. Something about you have a small crush on hooligan Coco, when I wasn't around.''

''Berry, it's not that way.''

''Then, what way is it?''

Bloo scratched underneath his chin for a second. He came to his reply,''It's...it's...I love you. I'm serious. I USED to like Coco. I don't like like her no more, and is that okay?''

''Good.'' Berry exited the room, as Bloo felt guilt build up in his soul. It was true. He loved two girls, and didn't know which he loved the most.

''Oh, great! I'm in a love complication!'' the ghost like friend shouted, and ran around the room.


	10. Sourness

Chapter 10: Sourness

Mac has really put the concept to hard thought as he sat in the dining hall. Bloo has been spending more time with Berry than him. He knew that it was marvelous that the two found love, but at times, a couple needs some time apart from eachother to spend time with comrades. An ordinary relationship constantly ends up like this-the male or female discovers a soul mate, and the best friend is left to stand alone.

''Maybe I should just consult Bloo about this,'' Mac concluded,''but he'll think that I'm just trying to hog attention. Although, we haven't played any games or talked to eachother in a while. I come here, and I see him cuddling, or kissing Berry. It's getting kinda out of hand now. The two need time apart.'' With that, Mac strode over to find Bloo in the kitchen, gourging himself on a peanut and jelly sandwich.

''Bloo,'' Mac started,''we need to talk.''

''Oh, hold on.'' Bloo took another bite, and seemed to stupidly examine the scrumptious food. Thinking that he was finished, Mac opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Bloo saying,''No. Not yet.'' Moments following, about two minutes, Bloo grabbed mini bites, and examined it again and again, acting slightly retarted. Why would someone want to take a bite of a food, and just look at it, and switch the positions.

''Bloo!''

This made the blob jump.''Okay! So, what do you wanna talk about?''

''Me and you...no. You and Berry need time to spend with friends.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Everytime I come here, I see you and her always in your room, nuzzling or some kind of other love thing.''

''So?''

''So, I think Berry should spend with her friends for a few hours, as well as you also.''

''Your jealous, aren't you?''

''JEALOUS? How am I jealous?''

''One, you're acting like it, and two, you say me and Berry need to spend with friends, and you're one of my friends.''

''Okay. I just miss old times. We always played with Wilt, Ed, Coco, and Rio but all you do is do things with Berry.''

''Wilt and Rio love eachother. Why not tell them that they need time with friends?''

''They do love eachother as soul mates, but do spend time with friends reguarly. Basically, they keep it under control. With you and Berry, you're just ''loving'' one another all the time.''

''Oh, Lord! What do I have to do just to at least have someone I love in my life without Daddy one my case?''

''I'm not your parent, but your best friend. What about we just go play Monopoly with the others?''

''Whatever! I'll do what I got to just to make you not jelly!''

''For the last time, I'm not jealous!'' Bloo playfully puched Mac in the shoulder. The boy closed an eye, and his mouth widened in a giant grin, pulling him out of misery as they made their way to Bloo's room. What they didn't own knowlege of was that Berry was hiddened behind a tall, black, skinny, stand that held a purple vase of pink flowers. Not one word was missed from her massive listening ears.

''If that boy thinks he can break me and Bloo up, then he got another thing coming!'' she shouted, making sure it was a faint yell to not attract any onlookers.''Speaking of Bloo, I think I'll give Hooligan Coco a small visit.'' She trotted to Coco's room, and knocked on the door gently. Coco answered it momentarily, still in a depressed mood from her secret kept deep within her heart.

''Coco, Coco.''(Hey, Berry.)

''Hello, Coco. May I have a word with a you for a second?'' Berry tried her best to devise a crisp, sweet, kind voice to not signal her rage. After letting her in, that was when she would put the hurtin' on the ordinary girl.

''Coco.''(Sure.) Coco lead the way in, fastening the door as reentering. She took her place on her bed, crosslegged as Berry didn't desire a seat whatsoever.

''Look, you hooligan!'' she shouted for an exilerating start. Coco raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then realized, what if Berry found out about the note that she gave to Bloo the previous day? ''If you think that you can get with my Blooberry sweetheart, then think again!'' The magenta brute's tounge seemed to make movements like a snake, and her small, fingerless hand poked at Coco's eyes, finding it very irritating. Coco's eyebrows immediatley shot to floor, not replying a word, as Berry seized the poking in her right eye and continued her excessive ranting and raving.

''I saw that note that you gave to Bloo! I'm the one for him, so I suggest you step back!''

It was now time for Coco's input on this. ''Coco Coco Coco Coco! Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco!'' (I saw him first! I love him more than you do!)

''No! I'm the one for him! Do I have to repeat myself?''

''Coco Coco Coco! Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco, Coco..'' (What the heck! Y'all about to have a baby and all, but...)

''But what stupid head?''

''Coco Coco Coco!''(I'm not stupid!)

''According to what Bloo said, the note was stupid.''

''Coco Coco Coco!''(Just get out!)

Berry snickered in delight. ''Whatever.'' With that, she happily walked out the room.

''Coco, Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco!''(Yeah, you better get out of here!)

* * *

It was about seven thirty, and it was time for Mac to head to his apartment.

''Bye guys,'' Mac made his farewell to his companions. The imaginaries waved.

''Bye, Mac,'' Eduardo, Wilt, Bloo, and Rio chorused. Mac was about to turn a corner, when he was stopped by a certain magenta figure. Yet again, it happened to be Berry.

''Hi, Berry.''

''Hi. And I want to ask you something.''

''What?''

''Who do you think you are? Trying to keep me and Bloo apart from eachother?''

''No. It's not that. I think that you and Bloo just needed a tiny time to be with friends.''

''Well, I don't have any friends.''

''That's maybe why you just drool over Bloo all the time! All your conversations consist of him. Do you like anything else except him?''

''That aint none of your beez wacks! I like what I like, so deal with it. I'm watching you, so don't get in my way!'' It was kind of weird that Berry arrived in Mac's path all this way just to talk to him. Why didn't she just do it when he was at Foster's? Being finished, Berry skidded back to the masion in the night as Mac shot his eyebrows down in anger. Who did she think she was?


	11. It's Time

Chapter 11: It's Time

AN: Man! I've been working my behind! As some may have noticed, I've been updating this story once just about each day! Aint no problem at all since I love making fanfics so much! Ideas always come to me as well as some ideas are proposed to me from my readers! Enjoy Chapter 11!

* * *

2 months later

Bloo chomped on some rasberry bubblegum meanwhile being perched on his bed.

''I'm so freakin' bored!'' he exclaimed, and rose from his sitting position. He blew a giant bubble in which popped and got all over his face. ''Great! Now there's stinkin gum on me!'' Suddenly, Berry came rushing in frantic way. She huffed and puffed as Bloo scanned her, wondering what the fuss was all about.

''Berry, what's wrong?'' the blob asked. A bellow released from Berry furiously. Bloo sheilded his ears, but now got sticky gum on his hands.

''Oh, Bloo!'' Berry took another deep breath.''I...think...it's...time.''

''Time for what?'' Bloo was trying to use his hands to remove the gum from his head and mouth, and mustered all the strength to do so to conquer to massive stickiness.

''The baby, you ignoramous!'' She shook Bloo hardly, and her tounge did that kind of snake movement again, looking a bit creepy indeed.

''Hey, no need to be calling me names!''

''Well, I need to get to a hospital before I scream my eyes and lungs out! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!''

''But I have gum on my face. I need to...''

''Stop thinking about yourself for a second, and concentrate on becoming a father in just hours! The gum can wait! I need to get to a hospital!'' she repeated.

''Okay. Okay. Calm down, girl. We're gonna have to take the bus.'' Bloo ran out the room.

''Bloo! I'm as fat as hell so I can't run as fast as you!'' Bloo came skidding back, and said, ''Oh. Just pace yourself, and I'll be beside you.'' Bloo and Berry took hands and slowly went out the front door, and to the bus. Bloo helped his girlfriend in, and was about to start the bus when Frankie came bursting from nowhere.

''Oh, don't you even think about that again!'' she shrieked, remembering that when Bloo stole the bus intending to desire such quite an adventure the previous time that she had to use almost her whole pay check and life savings to pay for the fines required from the police department.

''Frankie, Berry is about to give birth, soon. I gotta get there fast!''

''Okay. But I'll drive. Move over.'' Bloo performed what he was instructed to, and took a seat beside the panicky Berry. He comforted her all he was able to do so.

''Hey, we heard a bunch of yelling,'' Wilt said, coming out the mansion,''what's the commotion?''

''Berry's about to have the baby.''

''Can I come?''

''Hop in. Berry needs all the consideration she can get to do this big catastrophe.'' Wilt tilted his head, being careful not to hit in the enterance, and grabbed a seat behind Bloo and Berry's. It wasn't too long before Rio and Eduardo had joined the group.

''We're Senor Mac and Senorita Coco?'' Eduardo questioned.

''I don't know,'' Wilt replied.

''I'll got get 'em,'' Rio volunteered.

''Well,'' Frankie started,''you better make it quick 'cause...''

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' How piercing that screech was. Rio knew this signal, and jumped off the bus in search for Mac and Coco. The purple friend looked all around. She found Coco first, sitting in the back yard on a wooden bench. She went over to see what was up.

''Coco.''

''Hey, Coco. Wanna come to the hospital with us? Berry is about to have her baby and...''

''Coco Coco Coco Coco!''

''Why not?''

''Coco! Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco!''

''Coco, you had the chance to tell Bloo your feelings even before she came. Just sup it up, and come along, please.''

''Coco, Coco Coco Coco!''

''Berry insulted you?''

''Coco! Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco, Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco.''

''She called you a hooligan?'' Coco nodded in the affirmative stance. Rio continued,''Well, stand up to her. I mean, not right now, but a few weeks after she recooperates. I'm on your side, Coco.''

''Coco!''

''No prob. Still wanna come?''

''Coco.''

''C'mon, then. We still gotta look for Mac.''

Together, the two females went off in search for the almost preteen boy. Coco found Mac sitting in a corner in the clock room.

''Coco, Coco.'' Mac turned to the girl.

''Hi, Coco.''

''Coco Coco?''

''Like always, Bloo cares more about Berry than anyone else.''

''Well,'' Rio started,''Berry is about to have the baby. Wanna come?''

''Not after she insulted me!''

''You too?''

Mac stood up from his perching form. ''What? Who got insulted like me?''

''Coco,'' Coco answered.

''You Coco?'' She nodded.

''Well, she said for me to stay away from Bloo. And she said something about I was trying to break them up, but they just needed time apart for like at least a few hours.''

''When did this all happen?'' Rio inquired.

''Two months ago.''

''And now you two are telling me?'' Mac and Coco nodded.

''Never mind. C'mon. I bet Berry has lost her mind by now.''

Rio, Coco, and Mac ran to bus, hopped on, and Frankie drove to the hospital as speedily as she could go. Again, she had to make sure she wasn't exceeding the speed limit of twenty-five miles. Berry screamed about every five seconds, and her friends were about to just walk the rest of the way to the hospital to get away from the excessive shrieking. Mac and Coco had sat in the back of the bus next to eachother, discussing quietly about what Berry had insulted them both about.

''Coco, I never knew that you cared about Bloo that much.''

''Coco, Coco Coco.''

''It's not crazy. Love is a marvelous thing. Well, you're right-Berry's with Bloo, and he's about to become a parent. Sorry if you can't turn into his soul mate now.''

''Coco. Coco Coco. Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco.''

''You're not ordinary. You're unique in your own way. Everyone is.''

''Coco.''

''Your welcome.''

The gang arrived at their destination. Each helped Berry to the emergency room where doctors took her in their own hands to the imaginary friend emergency room area. No one, not even Bloo, was aloud to come to the labor room. Everyone remaining perched on black chairs in the wating room. Bloo, the one becoming a father, paced back and forth, making everyone in the room dizzy and queezy.

''Bloo!'' Frankie shouted. ''That's very irritating.''

''Well, sssooorrryyy! Who's the one in almost parent hood here? It's hard to think straight when the one you care about the most is having a baby without encouragement. Them stupid doctors can't even let me in! Humph!'' He crossed his arms, his eyes lowered, and he lumped over.

Seconds passed by rapidly. This turned into minutes, half hours, and full hours! For five hours the gang waited for a reply from the doctor. All were becoming bored, and the only thing to do was just watch Bloo continuously pace back and forth like hours ago. Finally, a doctor approached the group and stated, ''Berry Hamilton has given birth to a wonderful baby girl like predicted.'' Smiles were planted on all faces. Well...all except Mac and Coco's. A frown were plastered on both their mouths.

''Will the father please step forth,'' the doctor directed. Bloo was the one to do so. The male doctor kneeled to Bloo's level and went on, ''You're very lucky, Mr. Kazoo. Your girlfriend is just fine as well as your baby. Would you like to come and see them?''

Bloo owned a bigger grin than ever before as he ran to the emergency room area. Frankie had glanced over at Mac and Coco. She saw the anger in their facial features, and walked over them.

''Coco, Mac. Is there something wrong?''

''Well,'' Mac began with some rage,''Berry has insulted both me and Coco. It had something to do with Bloo in both the insults. She told me to stay away from him, and she thought I was trying to break them up. I just thought they needed some time apart for like a few hours, but she heard it, and told me to stay away. And this happened all two months ago. With Coco...''

''What? Coco, you can tell me.'' She shook her head in disagreement.

''Coco, it can't be that bad.'' The bird/palm tree/plane figure sighed as heavy as a boulder.

''Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco, Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco. Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco, Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco, Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco. Coco Coco Coco, Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco.''

''You love Bloo?!'' Frankie exclaimed. Coco had shushed her.

''Coco, I never knew that kind of feeling you had for him. I mean, you always classified him as a jerk.''

''Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco.''

''Oh. Well, Bloo and Berry are both together as you're right.''

''Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco.''

''That's kinda bad in a way, but maybe you'll get a chance then. I'll talk to Berry in a few days to see what's up here.''

''Coco Coco Coco Coco, Coco.''

''Alright. Me and her will both talk to her. You two just keep it cool okay?'' Mac and Coco nodded as Frankie smiled and grabbed her seat.

* * *

Bloo slowly creaked open the door, being careful not to startle Berry or his beloved newborn daughter. 

''Hi, Bloo,'' Berry greeted in a faint voice. Her eyes were half shut, and small beads of sweat were still stuck on the surface of her face. Bloo trotted over and replied, ''Hey, new mother.''

He turned his eyes to the baby that Berry was grasping tight in her magenta arms. Bloo grinned with abundant joy. He observed that the little girl was dark purple skinned, and had the ghost like appearance he owned. She inherited little spikes from Berry on the both upper left and right parts on her head. As time is now, the tiny specimen layed comfortably in the wrapped up pink blacket, and was sleeping peacefully. No words could be spoken to express the massive happiness that Berry and Bloo were feeling at this moment. They glanced at one another and back at their wonderful daughter, who was still sound aleep. Oh, wonderful the three of their futures will be to prosper!


	12. Liar!

Chapter 12: Liar!

AN: Wow! It's getting up there! I have a little over 900 hits in this story. I have like 1013 or more to my story ''Saving A Special Somebody.'' I didn't know that much people will read this, but thanks to the people who faved this, made reviews, and read it throughout the time of it being on the site! On with chapter 12:p

* * *

Five days later 

Berry went back to Foster's, Cranberry in a stroller as Bloo accompanied her. As they entered the mansion, they took notice that many imaginary friends were gathered in the foyer. ''SURPRISE!!'' they yelled simultaneously. Thankfully, this didn't wake the little girl from her sleep. Tables owning red, wide cloths to cover the wooden surface, were set up with punch and treats like cookies and chocolate cake and delicious food like nachos, dip, ham and cheese sandwhiches, hamburgers, hotdogs, and this will just take almost all night just to list! Pink balloons were hanging in the air. A giant sign that went from the pole of the stairs on the left to the right of that read, ''WELCOME HOME, NEW BABY!!''

Bloo and Berry grinned as they greeted their friends. The party came out to be quite a success. When little Cranberry awoke calmly, heads of my imaginary comrades surrounded her stroller, all admiring how cute, adorable, and tiny she was.

''Aw, Senor Bloo!'' cried Eduardo in a sweet voice. ''She has your eyes, and figure.''

''Well,'' Bloo started, ''The daughter usually inherits looks from the father.''

''You're gonna have to keep her under control, Bloo,'' Wilt suggested. ''Just from looking at her, she looks like she'll attract all the boys.''

''Oh, she'll be like her Big Daddy. The girls are all over me.'' Berry placed her head on his shoulder, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Bloo performed the same. Mac came over to him.

''Hey...guys.'' Mac was kind of afraid that Berry might explode with lava right then and there. To his surprise, she didn't gesture or say such an insult. Mac came over to the stroller to observe the baby.

''Aw, she's cute,'' he commented gratefully.

''Yup,'' Bloo said,''everyone says that to us.'' He broke from Berry's grasp unagressivly.''But it's really Berry that made her beautiful.'' Berry smiled as he did.

''Can I hold her?''

''Sure. But be very gentle.'' Mac picked Cranberry with his arms with abundant care. More imaginaries crowded around Mac, Bloo, and Berry that it might've been impossible to get through if you wished to just get up the stairs to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

It was later that Rio and Frankie devised a tiny conference with Berry in her room that she shared with Bloo and now also Cranberry. The little baby slept in the crib as Bloo was playing with his friends, and Berry watched Cranberry. Rio and Frankie knocked on the door, and Berry answered it.

''Can we talk to you?'' Frankie whispered.

''Sure. But please be berry quite. Cranberry is sleeping at this moment.''

''Don't worry,'' Rio reassured, ''we'll be extra silent.''

Berry fastened the door quietly as the three sat on the floor, Frankie and Berry crosslegged, and Rio with her legs facing the right. Frankie began the conversation.

''Berry, there seemed to be some kind of mishab that me and Rio heard from Mac and Coco?''

''What mishab?'' Berry was trying to act as if she never did nothing by using her usual sweet voice that could just make you vomit all over the floor!

''Well,'' Rio started to explain,''Mac said that you thought that he was trying to break you and Bloo up, and you said for him to stay away from Bloo.''

''I never said that,'' Berry lied. ''There must be some mistake.''

''And Coco,'' Frankie took on the informing,''told us that you called her a hooligan and that to also stay away from Bloo.''

''This isn't true whatsoever. I think they're just making this up.''

''Are you sure?'' Frankie inquired suspiciously.

''Positive.''

Unthankfully, Frankie and Rio became very gullible and the purple thought closed the talk, ''Well, sorry for taking up your time.''

''It's okay.''

''We'll see you later,'' Frankie farewelled. With that, Rio and Frankie exited the room, closing the door behind them with a gesture wave to say good-bye.

''Phew. It's a good thing they believed it. If they didn't, I would've been outta here in a snap of a finger. Oh, Lord. It looks like I'll have to pay another visit to both Mac and Coco. They better back off, or something will really happen!''


	13. Mr Gullible

Chapter 13: Mr.Gullible

**NOTE: After this chapter, I will be working on chapters consulting ''Saving the Kids'' for a while. I might not update for about a week and half or so, but please be patient. I'm on the computer just about everday so I can get at least one or two chapters updated a day depending on their lengths.**

* * *

''Me want to see tiny baby!''Cheese screamed as Bloo sheilded his hearing source to not lose it from his brother's massive squeak when he yelled. 

''Okay! Okay! Be quiet will ya? If you wanna see the baby, you have to be extra softer, but you can still talk.'' Bloo unfastened his, Berry, and Cranberry's room, and lead the way to the crib where the dark purple infant was trying to reach her tiny pink bears that hung over her little body in a high display. ''Don't startle her, and have fun,'' Bloo added, and exited the premesis. Cheese devised an effort to reach in the crib, and tickle little Cranberry, but no success was made for because of his mere shortness. He stretched himself to try to get closer, but Cranberry had contributed help with that former issue. She took her fingerless hands, and pulled Cheese's so hard that he accidently fell into the crib.

''Goo Goo. Gaa Gaa,'' she cooed.

''Little baby. Cute little baby,'' Cheese replied as he placed his pink toy horse on her head. Cranberry's eyes trailed up to her fragile head, and shook it to get the horse. For about ten minutes, this is what Cheese and Cranberry did-Cheese displayed the horse on Cranberry's head, and two seconds later, would have it laying at the base of the crib.

''Cheese!'' Cranberry shrieked.

''That my name! What your name?''

''Cheese!'' Cranberry repeated.

''That my name! Your name Cranberry!''

''Cheese!''

''Cranberry!''

''Cheese!''

''Cranberry!''

''Cranberry!'' the little infant cried, finally getting her name the right way spoken.

''Yay! You said your name!'' Cheese clapped his hands, and Cranberry copied him in just the right process. Suddenly, Cheese spontaniously sang a few songs that a small child may have knowlege of.

''Itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout! Down came the rain and washed the spider out, and the itsy bitsy climbed up the spout again!'' Cheese sang as he used his fingers to for a spider.

''Yay!''

Cheese sang another short song. ''Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are!(Thankfully he didn't say, ''Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder is a cat.'' like in ''The Big Cheese.'') Up, up in the world so high, like a diamond in the sky! Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are!''

''Yay!'' Cranberry exclaimed for another time.

Throughout the next two hours, Cranberry and Cheese enjoyed themselves in a massive load of activities of what Cheese taught. This included ''Patty Cake,'' reading books like ''The Ginger Bread Man,'' ''Mary Had A Little Lamb,'' and much more, pretending to bake cookies or a cake, playing with Cranberry's stuffed bears, fish, and others, and whole lot more that it'll take two days for me state, and I'll have the biggest run on sentence in history!

''Oh little cupcake,'' Berry squeaked as she went over to pick up Cranberry to eat her lunch, but something stopped her. That was Cheese, and didn't want him around her little daughter.

''You, Cheese brain! Get out of this crib right now!'' Berry shrieked.

''No! Me and Cranberry have fun!''

''Oh, really? Well, do you want fun that involves me punching you in the eye?''

''Ah! Magenta person gone mad! No food!''

''For the last time, I'm not a magenta person! I'm Berry Gina Hamilton, and you are to adress me like that, or I will pound your face in until your eyes pop out, and blood shoots all over.

With Cranberry watching this intense fight, her eyes rapidly bucketed with wet tears, and she began to bellow.

''Oh, now look what you done!'' Berry shouted as she finally picked up Cranberry from her crib, and patted her back gently. She continued to yell at Cheese, which was no assistance at all since her giant mouth was a tiny bit near Cranberry's sensitive ears.

''You fool! Get out! Get out! Get out!''

''Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Magenta person! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Cheese skidded out the room to avoid getting beat hurtfully and bruisly by the obnoxious, magenta brute.

''And don't ever come back!'' Berry turned her attention to her daughter as her voice became more sweeter and calmer. ''It's okay, pumpkin pie. That Cheese brain won't ever hurt you, and if he does, Mommy will save you. Now, let's go get my little sweetums something to eat.'' Berry carried Cranberry to the kitchen, and fed her some smashed bananas, acting as her lunch.

* * *

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Cheese's scream became and echo as some residents of the Foster's household were disrupted from their previous objectives, and came out their rooms to observe what was happening. The yellow friend speeded down the hall like a race car to his brother's room.

''Bloo!'' Cheese entered without no warning.

''What now?''

''Magenta person said that she was going to pound my face until blood come out me!''

''Oh, Berry won't threaten you. She can't harm a fly.''

''But she don't like me, Bloo Bloo. She yell at me.''

''Like I said, Berry-can't-hurt-a-fly. She's completley harmless.''

''But she...''

''I don't wanna hear it, Cheese. I told you twice that she doesn't hurt. Now, leave me.''

''You mean!'' Cheese exclaimed as he trotted out the area.

''Whatever.''


	14. Bendy's Plan

Chapter 14: Bendy's Plan

**AN: I did say I was going to work on ''Saving the Kids,'' but I promise this is the last chapter for about a week and half. **

Bendy, for a year now, has ditched Foster's housing and caring, and has been on his own. He loved to make trouble, and blame it on others. It's what he was created for basically-stealing, lieing, other naughty things, etc. The next day, the yellow and black Dr. Suess like imaginary trouble deviser walked down the street slowly with his head facing the ground, his spiky, four finger hands stuffed in his unseen pockets. Like always, he was bored to death, and had nothing of the sort of an interest or hobby to do. He had to keep away from the police from last week's grocery store robbing to get some food for him to still live so that was one thing on his mind.

It was then that Bendy came by Foster's. As he scanned the huge mansion, he glared with eyes of flaming fire. He knew he did all those bad things last year, and others always knew he was behind the schoundral plans. For Bendy not to be exposed, he cried to Frankie or Mr. Herriman, and them two were gullible enough to belive Bendy's actual shananigan that he blamed on Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, or Bloo, and took it as that.

Suddenly, Bendy's invisible hearing sources detected excessive shrieking. It sounded more of like a baby's cry, in which Bendy had concluded. He observed that it came from a window at the bottom floor, and skidded over to take a look. Inside was a small, dark purple infant, crying for attention. Bendy afterwards realized that Bloo came rushing in, took Cranberry from the crib, and patted her back. He lowered his position so he wouldn't be seen.

''I know!'' Bendy exclaimed at a low voice. ''I think I'll just kidnap that little baby, and blame it on someone, but who?'' Bendy scratched underneath his chin, and had another observance period. What he noticed was Eduardo helping Bloo take care of Cranberry. Bendy's mouth invented itself a wide grin of mischevious deeds. ''I'll blame it on that purple hairball! And why am I doing this?'' he asked himself. ''Well, one, I got nothing else better to do now in my life and two, I need some blood thirsty trouble around here!'' Bendy chuckled his evil laugh. It was to be scheduled as tonight and when everyone was snoozing and dreaming happily, Bendy would carry out his terrifying obstacle.


	15. Operation KIDNAP

Chapter 15: Operation K.I.D.N.A.P

**AN: I know I just keep playin' with myself. I'll finsh this fanfic and THEN go and finish ''Saving the Kids.'' My mind is FINALLY made up! Thank the Lord! **

**Now with this opening, it's almost like one of my chapters in ''Saving A Special Somebody.'' Operation E.S.C.A.P.E. is what I named it. Now, I'm gonna see if I can do another opening like that.**

**Kwietly **

**Inter **

**Destination **

**Normally**

**ASAP**

**Period**

**Note: Kwietly is actually suppose to be the wrong spelling of ''quietly'' and inter is ''enter''. I was trying to match words(or just made up ones) with the correct letter to fit the full word. On with chapter 15:)**

**

* * *

**

''Bloo, get to bed!'' Frankie shrieked as Bloo ignored the woman, and continued to eat his ''midnight snack'' of a dozen chocolate chip cookies and milk.

''But I still have to finish...''

''No buts! Brush your teeth, and get to sleep. It's 10:30 at night and I don't need to pry you out of bed tomorrow so Old Fuzz Butt can keep jabbering on about that you should be on time for breakfast and that other jibber jabberish!''

''Fine. Fine. No need to get anxious, now. Cranberry's waiting for me to read her a bed time story anyhow.''

Bloo rubbed the crumbs surrounding his mouth that ended up on the velvet floor seconds later, and took his dirty plate and cup to the kitchen. Frankie looked down at the mini mess Bloo devised, and shook her head. She'll never understand why Bloo just performs certain, spontanious, random actions.

* * *

Bendy, meanwhile, awaited for each light to be unseen to signal that that was his cue to perform his plan. He didn't care is he waited hours, but then changed the assumption. He played Rock, Paper, Scissors with himself, trying to kill the boredom. Finally, no more illumination was detected from Bendy's eyes. Thankfully,(not to anyone else but to himself) a window was wide open. 

''This'll be a piece a cake!'' Bendy whispered, grinning his villanious smile and rubbing his spiky fingered yellow hands. He strapped on his suction cups he stole from the dollar store two weeks ago, and used them to climb up to the window's cavity. Once up at his destination, he kicked off the suction cups on his bare feet, and slipped them off his hands. Bendy jumped in the window quietly, and scanned his surroundings. Bloo and Berry slept together, cuddled up together happily, while Cranberry snoozed in her crib peacefully hugging a small, brown teddy bear. His grin grew even wider as he took Cranberry from her sleeping position and held him in her arms. This movement didn't disturb her into waking up. With no sound, Bendy saw a paper and pencil at their desk, and printed the following on a blank page:

Dear Stupid Heads,

I was the one who kidnapped innocent Cranberry. If you ever want to see her again, you have to give me twenty-six million dollars, and after that, follow the directions of my scavenger hunt to find her.

Signed,

Eduardo

Bendy scribbled down the fake instructions, folded it in squares, and slapped it in Cranberry's crib. With that being finished, Bendy, with Cranberry still in his arms, slowly went out the window, and on the ground. The yellow brute speeded on the sidewalk to God knows where.

* * *

Bizarre, I know. Twenty-six million????? Well, I was the one who wrote it anyway. And Bloo finally came around to read, you ask, from not wanting to and calling it ''colassal waste of time'' in ''Bloo Done It?'' Well, it's for his little girl. Keep your eyes peeled for upcoming chapter. 


	16. Broadcasting the News To the Community

Chapter 16: Broadcasting the News To the Community

''Eduardo!'' Bloo screeched. This arose the purple, furry friend, and covered his ears and closed his eyes tight.

''Azul!'' he shrieked back. ''You don't have to yell.''

''Well, how do ya explain this?'' Bloo held up Bendy's note into the tough companion's face. Eduardo took it from him, and observed each and every word that was written. What made him really astonished that is was signed in his name.

''But...but...''

''But, nothing, buster!'' Bloo sprang up like a bouncy ball on Eduardo's bed, and came closer in his face. ''You kidnapped my Cranberry, you...you...traitor! Tell me where she is right now, and I aint following your stupid guidelines in your little ''scavenger hunt''!''

''But I would never kidnap little Cranberry. I treat her like my own child. I love her! Like I've said once-''I'm a lover, not a fighter.'' Well, I'm no fighting anyway.''

''Yeah, go ahead! Play with me! Say lies about my daughter! When you have a son or daughter someday, I think I'll kidnap him or her also like you did my Cranberry!''

''Take that back!''

''You purple hairball!'' screeched Berry, who came in to join the disagreement. ''You did something to our Cranberry, and I suggest that you do something about it now before I pound your face in until your eye balls pop out and blood spouts all over!'' Berry had, in reappearance, sprang on to the bed, and swang her fist in front of Eduardo's face. Her face wrinkled, a red circle forming around eye, and eyebrows descended furiously.

''I would never do something bad to Cranberry. I told Azul that I love her like my own child.''

''Yeah! Yeah!'' Berry bellowed including to her ranting and raving. ''Tell us!''

''But this is not my hand writing!'' Eduardo held it up for Bloo and Berry to see. Bloo continued, ''Then, prove it. Rewrite this note, and we'll see if you're telling the truth or not.''

Eduardo did as he was pushed to do. He collected a piece of paper and pencil and copied the letter. Bloo and Berry watched as he did this. Ed was finished moments following, and held up the letters again. Bloo and Berry looked them over, Berry looking over Ed's and Bloo looking over Bendy's. It was a good thing that Bendy never saw Eduardo write in his previous visit, and Bloo and Berry came to their final conclusion.

''Wow, Ed,'' Bloo began. ''You were right. Whoever wrote this note is someone totally different. But who would want to kidnap Cranberry?''

''I don't know,'' Eduardo replied.

''Berry, do you know?''

''Not a thing, Bloo. Everyone adores Cranberry.''

Bloo, Berry, and Eduardo pondered on the subject. Who _would_ want to take Cranberry from her passionate home filled loving and caring humans and imaginary friends and what was the reason? the three of them thought hard. Bloo snapped his invisible fingers, and said, ''It was Bendy!''

''Bendy?'' Berry asked.

''Yup. He came over here last year, and always did things and blamed it on me, Coco, Eduardo, and Wilt. Frankie and Herriman ALWAYS believed it, too. It would have to be him. He signed that note in Eduardo's name.''

''Wow, Azul. I didn't think that you were THAT smart.''

''Well, you're wrong 'cause I'm totally smart.''

''But where would he be?'' Berry inquired.

''I don't know. Azul?''

''I got nothing. We might need to break out the news to the community. Berry, get some old snapshots from Cranberry's birth.''

''Got it,'' Berry answered. She ran out the room to get the pictures Bloo had asked from her.

''Eduardo, get some giant paper and colored markers so we can make the outline of the posters.''

''Right! But can I please eat first? Me stomach is growling.''

''Oh, alright. Go get some food in ya, and tell the others to help you. I'll join all ya'll and help.''

''Gracias.'' With that, Eduardo skidded to the dining room so he wouldn't be tardy for the serving of his morning nourishment.

* * *

''Why would that Bendy dude do such a thing?'' Rio asked as she and Wilt, Eduardo, Mac, Coco, Berry, and Bloo were perched on the basketball court of Wilt and Rio's room, each making a poster describing Cranberry's disappearance. 

''I'm not aware,'' Mac added. ''It seems so crazy. He didn't even know that Craberry was here.''

''Coco Coco Coco.''

''Yeah, he es good for snooping,'' Eduardo concluded.

''Hey, Bloo,'' Wilt started, ''you still have that picture of Bendy when he stole that cookie last year?''

''For some odd reason, yes. I think I do.''

''You should use that to put on a seperate poster,'' Berry suggested. ''We can offer an award if someone finds him also.''

''I'm not Mr. Money Bags, Bear.''

''We can ask Madame Foster,'' Mac said.

''Yeah. She's full of money. C'mon, people. We gotta finish these posters, and put them all around the city. I'll go get that old picture of Bendy, and copy it a bunch of times.''

Bloo was about to turn a corner in the hall when a sudden idea was delievered to his cranium. He bolted rewinding to his previous premesis.

''Guys! Guys! Let's also send in some info to Channel 91 News. That'll get the message to the whole world!''

''Blooberry!'' Berry rushed up to her boyfriend, and embraced him tightly.''That's a berry marvelous idea! We can find Cranberry in no time at all.''

''It's a done deal then. When were done making the posters, ones for Bendy and Cranberry, we'll begin making our film. Okay?''

All the compadres chanted, ''Yeah!''

* * *

Later that starry, clear night of no roaming clouds, the gang turned on their TV set in the living room and sat and viewed quietly.

''There has been a very depressing disapperance at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends,'' a man in a yellow and white suit voiced in his public speaking tone. A picture of Cranberry was shown on the top right of the screen. ''This small, dark purple baby imaginary friend named Cranberry Bethany Kazoo has been kidnap by this dandelion colored brute here.'' The image was switched to Bendy's. ''The mother and father of this baby,'' Bloo and Berry's pictures were replaced, ''Berry Hamilton and Blooregard Kazoo, are in serious need of your help. If you see Cranberry or Bendy, you will be rewarded with a $1,000 honor.'' A copy of the posters of the information explaining the reward and an image of the two imaginaries was dispalyed on the screen. ''That is our news for tonight. Good night.''

Bloo switched the ''Off'' button on the television.

''Well,'' Berry began,''Everyone knows.'' She speeded into Bloo's tight hug as she cried softly onto his miniature body.

''Don't worry, hon. We'll find her.''


	17. Checking In With Bendy & Cranberry

Chapter 17: Checking In With Bendy & Cranberry

The sun shone bright like a diamond the following morning as Bendy had taken Cranberry to a vacant alley. Trash layed upon every sight your eyes saw, and stray cats of all colors picked through it to find little food to keep alive. Trash cans were filled to capacity and overflowing which caused the massive grime on the ground. A pizza chef was nearby and threw a small pizza at an orange feline. He was a white man, had on an apron decorated with red sauce and a chef's hat with black boots.

''Get outta here, ya rascal,'' he told the cat as if it could speak, and he threw the pepporoni pizza in the distance and the cat chased after it with a mouth-watering sensation in his eating source.

Cranberry has been crying nonstop for the last twenty minutes and Bendy couldn't stand it one bit. To cease this massive bellowing, he seceretly stole some ear plugs from the same dollar store he had stole the suction cups to kidnap the dark purple infant. In the alley, he gently perched depressed Cranberry on a window sill of an unused household.

''Will you stop crying you stupid kid?'' he screeched at what he thought was an insignificant imaginary child. This didn't help nothing, and Cranberry continue her excessive shouting. What she desired was her mother and father and her companions in Foster's the most and not a crazy stranger that just yelled at her every five seconds.

''What will make little kids stop crying?'' Bendy groaned as he scratched under his chin in pondering form.''I know.''

Bendy made a hilarious facial expression consisting of him sticking his tounge out, his eyes shut tight, and his thumbs near his invisible ears, wagging his hands back and forth. Cranberry viewed this ''lovely entertainment,'' and was in not time giggling. This invented into a giant chuckle just moments later.

''Phew!'' Bendy wiped the sweat off his head, but, unfortunatley for himself, Cranberry went back to whining. ''SSSH, kid. Do I have to do that crazy face AGAIN?''

No reply was given, but with the little baby still shouting. Reluctantly, Bendy formed the same face he did in the past. Thankfully, Cranberry was happy once more.

This must make it not cry, Bendy thought. Well, do I gotta keep doing this all day or until I might get caught with the kid? I should go get it some toys or something. Yeah, that should keep it quiet for a few hours or so.

With his idea decided, he picked Craberry up from her sitting position, and said softly, ''C'mon, little girl. We're gonna get some nice toys for you okay?''

''Cranberry!'' she shouted.

''That must be your name then. C'mon, Cranberry. We have some shopping to do.'' (Well, you wouldn't call it real shopping due to the fact Bendy owned no currency at this point in time, so it's really shoplifting.)


	18. Finding the REAL True Love

Chapter 18: Finding the REAL True Love

''Coco Coco Coco.'' (This is crazy.)

Coco has _still_ not swept away her love for Bloo to not ever invade her once more. He's taken and that was that. But why was her mind remaining wrapped tight, choking and rotting her brain to smitheriens literally?

''Coco, Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco.'' (Besides, I can take care of myself without a guy.)

Mac had entered her room unexpantantly making Coco jump slightly.

''Hey, Coco.''

''Coco.'' Mac examined Coco's depressing eyes. It even seemed that they're were filled with tears in which were about to tip over like a bucket of water.

''Coco, I know what you're thinking about. I know you're bumed about Bloo, and I am also. Well, me and him just don't spend much time like we used to, but I guess that's how becoming a parent is all about. You know, he did say he had a crush on you last year.''

''Coco?'' (Really?)

''Sure. I'm not lying either.''

''Coco Coco Coco?'' (Are you sure?)

''More positive than I have ever been in my whole entire lifetime.'' This sparked a huge girn on Coco's mouth for two seconds, but returned to a frown.

''Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco.'' (He must not like me at all now.)

''He does. As a friend.''

''Coco Coco Coco Coco-Coco-Coco Coco.'' (I'm just a good-for-nothing friend.)

''Coco, you're not nothing. Maybe if you told Bloo your feelings, then you two might've been together.''

''Coco Coco Coco Coco.''(Rio told me that) ''Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco.'' (And she said she had a vision that Bloo and Berry broke up.)

''That's kinda bad for the both of them. Maybe you might have Bloo as a soul mate after all, but you never know what's gonna happen.''

''So,'' popped in Berry. Mac and Coco glanced at one another and back to the magenta brute. None of them knew what would occur following this small word greeting. ''You two talking about how to break me and Bloo up, huh?''

''No, Berry. We just...'' Mac tried to discover the right words to form a correct sentence, but was interrupted by Berry.

''We just my behind! Coco, stop trying to get with Bloo even though me and him are both in love. And Mac, I suggest for you to stop breaking me and Bloo up.''

''For one, Berry,'' Mac began, ''I thought that you two needed some time with your friends.''

''Awww. Is little Mackie getting neglected?'' Berry's tone of voice sounded like sympathy, but it turned into a nasty one in her next saying. ''Well, he's mine! And he'll always be!''

''Coco! Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco!'' (No! Bloo liked me even before you!)

''What?!''

''Coco.''(Serious.)

''Really?''

''Coco.''(Serious.)

''Truthfully?''

''Coco! Coco! Coco!''(Yes! Yes! Yes!)

''Okay. Okay. I can't understand what he really saw in you. I mean you are a crazy hooligan, and is just good-for-nothing cr...''

''You take that back about my precious Coco, Berry!'' a shout came out from nowhere. Berry, Mac, and Coco turned round to find Bloo with his fingerless light blue hands formed in fists, his teeth clenched as he breathed heavily. What Coco couldn't believe a solitary bit of was Bloo called her ''precious.'' Maybe there was hope in Bloo and Coco joining together.

''So, you have been disrespecting Mac and Coco in this relationship?'' Bloo asked in disgrace.

''What's it to you?'' Berry screeched. ''You love me more than them, don't you?''

Bloo gave it some thought to the subject for a moment. ''How could I have been so blind? You were doing it again like last time. I'm sorry, Berry, but if you can't respect any of my friends in this relationship, then I think it's over!''

''So, you're saying you're breaking up with me?''

Bloo nodded. Berry just slapped him, and sped out the door, into the foyer, and out the front door, forgetting all about on the concept of her daughter that was still missing. The light blue, half pill like friend stared at the door of Coco's room, sinking in what just happened into his cranium.

''Dang!'' he cried. ''She slaps hard.''

Mac came over to his imaginary friend, and placed a hand on Bloo's shoulder. Mac stated reassuringly, ''See what you get yourself into?''

''Mac!''

''Okay, sorry. I thought she was going to be a lot better, but I guess Cranberry may never get to know much of her mother when she's older.''

''Yeah. That's a bummer.''

''She'll be okay. Trust me. I think I'm gonna leave you two alone to do your...''thing.'' '' Mac devised air quotes with his pointer and middle fingers on each of his hands, enclosing his other fingers to be invisible. Meanwhile, Bloo and Coco fell into a time period of massive red rose blushes plastered on their cheecks.

''See ya!'' Mac quickly skidded an exit from the premesis. Coco and Bloo stared at eachother in a long silence for what seemed to be centuries, but only moments. Coco couldn't still get over the glad feeling of being ''precious'' to Bloo. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk at times after all. To break the silence, Coco performed the crazy unthinkable-she walked up to the blue blob, leaned over, and planted a miniature smooch on his cheeck. To escape anymore conversation, Coco sped through her door, leaving Bloo alone in her room. Bloo smoothened the location he was kissed at. Berry was never his true love-it was Coco all this time, but was too scared to even show it and think that Coco never felt anything for him.


	19. Saved!

Chapter 19: Saved!

It's just as the chapter title says it-Cranberry is finally coming home! Yay! Find out how by reading.

Bendy, with Cranberry in his right arm, made his way down the street like a lightning bolt in the sky at the time period of a thunderstorm. Cop cars were onto him as well as security guards on the sidewalks, knowing that he was the theif for stealing all the baby toys. They even recongnized him from television as the kidnapper of Cranberry.

The spiky, yellow-haired brute hid himself in the former alley that he and Cranberry had been in yesterday. Just from kidnapping Cranberry in the first place was just to have fun, but now Bendy is asking himself why he ever did that stupid movement. I mean, the kid never done anything so seriously bad to him, so why did he take out his cravings on devising trouble to a small infant?

''Man, I gotta get out of here.'' He glanced down at Cranberry, who was sleeping peacefully and not even arousing from all this noise on the streets that the cops made with their colorful blue and red sirens that shouted like...like...if a bully was right in your face, about to dismantle you. ''What am I gonna do with the kid? I don't wanna got to jail! I could just sit her right here and run so I won't ever get caught. Yeah, that'll be just fine. I know it.''

Once more, Bendy scanned the dark purple baby's resting form. His adventures with the baby wasn't even quite that bad in confession to himself. His fondness grew towards her like he was a father or guardian although he wasn't a true parent. With his decision finally made, he set Cranberry on the familar window sill of the vacant household from the previous day. Following, he skidded from the alley, and tryed to discover a place to hide from the cops.

''Yo, Bill,'' a cop called to another. Bill approached his partner immediatley.

''Did you find something, Gerald? Did you find that yellow and black imaginary friend?''

''No. I found the baby-baby Cranberry from the news.'' Bill pointed in the position that Cranberry was now crying with massive tears going in ever direction possible. Gerald frowned sympathetically as he walked over to the depressed Cranberry, and cradled her in his arms.

''Aw, do you miss your mommy and daddy?'' Gerald asked Cranberry, knowing that not even a real reply would be said. The answer seemed to be that Cranberry seized her shouting, and a giant grin was in place of her frown.

''Well, that's another investigation solved,'' Bill came to the solution.''Not necessarily since we

haven't found Bendy yet. But we did find Cranberry and that is what all manners.'' 

''Let's take you home, kid.''

* * *

''Cranberry!'' Bloo screeched at his utmost as Officer Gerald Sikes handed the small baby into Bloo's hands. The blob's eyes were filled with tears by the time Cranberry was safely in his fatherly arms. Never has he'd been this happy in his short life. Cranberry was gladly flailing her arms in spontanious ways, and laughing with massive joy as her father was crying himself for it's not like him to wail his eyes out, but this time, it was an exception.

Everyone gathered round the happy father and daughter. All were excessivly relieved to see the baby of the house safe at last for it has been two weeks of her disapperance. As always, each of the imaginary friends was admiring how marvelous Cranberry really was. It was a crazy shame that Berry ran out on her family like that the previous day. How dare she! A daughter is in great need of a motherly figure around at all times that can help her out with girl things once she is older. Maybe Berry wasn't even mother material after all, and was never ready for a child to care for. To this disadvantage, the advantage is that Cranberry is alive to spread affection and greatness to all living organisms in her surroundings like a miracle baby constantly performs.

* * *

Not much of an exilerating ending, but Cranberry is at last safe from the troubled Bendy. Stay tuned for the rest of one of my other fanfics ''Saving the Kids.''


End file.
